


A Hard Lesson

by Verai



Series: RDR2 tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Low Honor Arthur, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: Arthur expects you to listen to him, for your own good. When you don't, he teaches you a lesson you won't soon forget.





	A Hard Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from arthurmorganthings on tumblr: Arthur explicitly telling you not to take on a job on your own, while he’s out doing a heist he comes back to camp to find out you do take on a job which leads to angry, punishing sex in his tent? bonus if Dutch overhears and teases him about it in the morning :)  
> Your wish is my command, as my first ever tumblr request, my dear.

“And do NOT go out on a job on your own, you hear?”

Arthur's authoritative tone grated on your nerves at times. You two had bonded over the last few months, going on jobs together, you proving to be a good shot and a quick witted partner, especially during getaways. But damn, was he an alpha male sometimes. It was fine when he had to herd a whole group of gang members on a job. But when it was just you and him? He could stand to tone it down some, since you usually listened to him anyway, deferring to his experience.

Today, however, his behavior irked you, and as you nodded sullenly, you started formulating a plan in your head.

“Okay then. I know you don't like it, but it's for your own good,” he said, patting your shoulder before leaving on a job with Bill, Javier, and Sean.

To you, he sounded so condescending that you wanted to scream. You were a thief before you joined the gang, and you'd be one still if you ever left the gang. You had survived on being sneaky and secretive, and you had survived on your own before you had tried to rob the same house that Arthur and Javier were. One thing led to another, and here you were, part of the gang. It was nice, having this little family of misfits to come back to. You understood why Arthur was so strongly loyal to the gang.

But he didn't have to boss you around like that. He had gotten an awful lot more overbearing with you lately, and it was almost suffocating. What the hell was happening with him?

As soon as he left, you went straight to Dutch.

“I'm gonna go scope out some homesteads, see if there's anything I can grab tonight.”

Dutch just nodded and waved you off, his head still in his book.

You immediately grabbed your gun belt and bag, saddled up on your blue roan, and took off to the north. You knew the boys would be gone a couple of days. You would be back before dawn and no one would be none the wiser.

After freeing a man from his shackles an hour north, he told you of an old man living in a giant house out on top of a hill. You set off, doing your usual rounds, falling into your old thief habits as easily as breathing air. You waited for an opportune time, camping out nearby. As night was at its darkest, you snuck into the house like a shadow, found not one but two piles of hidden cash, and quickly stole away into the night.

You arrived back at the camp at dawn, feeling pretty proud of yourself. The rest of the camp was starting to stir, and you plopped a giant wad of money into the gang's box. Writing in the ledger, you smiled happily to yourself. You still got it, you told yourself. Walking over to your bed roll, you crawled in and slept like a log, feeling quite pleased.

When you woke up, you did some chores around the camp, helped Pearson make the stew, and chatted with the ladies. You asked them if Arthur was as bossy with them as he was with you.

“No, he never speaks to me like that,” Mary-Beth said, a little wistfully. “I think he cares about you more than he thinks he does.”

You immediately blushed and then shot that idea down. You? With him? He never seemed interested in any of the women in the gang; seemed like they were all his family and he took care of them accordingly. Sure, you liked him well enough, found him attractive as hell, but you had stomped down your feelings as much as you could. He just didn't seem interested in you.

Tilly nodded in agreement with Mary-Beth. “He certainly looks at you differently than the rest of us. I think he might be sweet on you.”

Before you could respond, Karen butted in. “We've known Arthur for a long time. He hasn't watched a girl like she was a prime steak for a long time.”

Give it to Karen to be delightfully blunt. Then Miss Grimshaw came to break up your gossip party, a bit to your relief, if you were being honest. You spent the rest of the day washing clothes, rolling over the ladies’ observations in your head.

As you climbed into your bedroll for the night, you heard the thundering of horses. The boys were back from their job. Looked like it didn't go quite as planned, as Arthur was seen pointing angrily at Bill before stalking off towards the gang's money box. You were about to roll over and sleep, but you saw Arthur freeze as he was looking at the ledger.

Oh shit. He knew. You should've given your money to Tilly or Mary-Beth to write down, they would have covered for you.

He looked up at you. A shiver of fear ran down your spine as he angrily wrote in the ledger and then stalked towards you.

You scrambled out of your bed roll and tried to get away. You got all of three yards before he grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you to his tent.

Throwing you on the cot, he closed his tent and tied it shut. Your heart started hammering; you had never seen him close his tent before.

He turned to you, anger emanating from him as he took off his gun belt and bandolier, letting them drop to the ground with a resounding thud. He prowled towards you, and you tried to scoot away from him, your back hitting the wagon as you tucked your legs up.

Arthur grabbed one of your ankles and pulled you closer to him. You didn't dare scream, you could barely breathe past your fear. You didn't think he would seriously hit you, but you thought he might give you the scariest talkin’ to of your life, and probably slap you for being so rebellious. Or worse, tie you up to a tree until morning.

When he took out some rope, you started to hyperventilate a little.

“You shoulda listened, girl.” He grabbed your wrists and tied them together.

You finally found your voice. “I handled myself just fine-”

“You disobeyed me,” he cut you off with a growl. Once your wrists were tied, just this side of painful, he grabbed your jaw, his grip tight enough to bruise. Staring right at you this close, you couldn't look away. It was too intense, and your eyes teared up.

“I'm sorry, alright?” you managed to mumble.

“Not good enough,” he whispered.

And then he crushed his lips to yours.

You were not expecting this, but you didn't reject him either. He fell upon you, his whole body crushing you into the cot, his hips grinding into you. Feeling how hard he was, a different shiver went up your spine. Desire coursed through your veins.

He only got up when he felt you gasping for air, and stared down at you. He grabbed the front of your night dress and tore it open in swift movements. Sweeping the offending cloth off to the sides of your body, he left you open to his gaze. You tried to cover up your breasts with your tied up hands, and curled up your legs to your stomach.

“Bad girls don't get to hide,” he chided as he grabbed your legs and spread you wide, keeping you in position by slapping your inner thigh if you tried to move. Then he grabbed your wrists in one hand and forced them over your head.

“Keep your hands there,” he said harshly. “Don't you dare move.”

You nodded.

“Say yes sir.”

“Y-yes sir,” you said shakily.

His eyes darkened with lust. He took off his suspenders and shirt, and then slowly, just because your eyes were glued to his movements, he freed himself from his jeans. He was thick, hard, and ready to punish you for your defiance.

He leaned over you, supporting himself on one hand next to your face, his other teasing the head of his cock around your folds.

“So wet for me. You really are bad.” He then pushed into you, the burning stretch making you gasp and shift yourself away from him. He slapped your cheek, not too hard, but enough to sting.

“What did I say about moving?” he growled. You stilled and let him take you. He was watching you with a heated stare as every inch slid into you. Once he was all the way in, he grabbed your breasts and squeezed. Hard. You winced, and he slapped each breast, with you gasping sharply each time. Then he gripped your hips tightly before he started to fuck you, no preamble, just hard, forceful rutting.

You managed to keep quiet at first, but as he lifted your body up and angled his thrusts to be somehow deeper than before, you gave one strangled cry before he was on you, one hand around your throat, the other over your mouth.

“Hush,” he whispered. “Not a sound outta you.”

You nodded, and he let go of your mouth so you could breathe easier, but his hand was still around your throat. His grip tightened when your inner muscles squeezed around his cock, and you were sure you were going to have bruises on your neck later. That made you more wet.

Suddenly, Arthur got up off you, releasing your neck. You swallowed as he looked at you, his breathing heavy with both exertion and anger. Silently he flipped you onto your stomach. Wrapping a hand around your mouth again, he rubbed soothing circles around your ass and you relaxed.

Then he spanked you. Your muffled cry of surprise was followed by Arthur shushing you before he delivered another hard smack to your rear. And another. And another. Never to the same spot twice. It stung, and your eyes teared up as he kept spanking you until your entire ass and part of your thighs were sensitive.

Then his soft caress to your ass was almost too much stimulation and you quietly cried a little. He reached down and forced you to turn your head to him, and he leaned down to kiss your tears away.

“You feel bad for not doin’ what I said?” he asked, knowing full well why you were crying. He rubbed your ass again, just to see you tear up again. You whimpered.

“On your knees,” he said as he let go of you, and you obeyed immediately.

“What a lovely shade of red,” he murmured as he palmed your ass. Your breathing caught as he forced his way inside of your wet center once more and pounded you relentlessly. Your sensitized skin combined with his hips ramming into you made for a heady combination of pain and pleasure. You felt his hand grip your hair at the back of your head, and he pulled on you, forcing you to arch your body to his liking.

“Such a pretty girl,” he said in a low voice, sending erotic sparks through your body. “Takin’ your punishment so good, ain'tcha?”

“Yes sir,” you said, barely a whisper.

“Good girl,” he murmured in your ear, before he pushed you down again and flipped you onto your back. He kneeled between your legs and slid inside of you without giving you a chance to breathe. Grabbing your still tied wrists, he held your hands to where he was deep inside.

“Feel me fuckin’ you,” he ordered. Wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock, he started to slowly move in and out, your fingers sliding on his skin from your slick. You watched him start to take you a little faster.

“Take your pleasure. I wanna watch you come knowin’ it was me inside of ya.”

You started touching yourself while he thrust into you slowly, looking into his eyes and seeing the lust, the heat, a dark passion that you had never seen in him before. It burned your blood, made you hotter than you had ever been. You came around his thick length, whispering his name over and over like a prayer.

He watched you come, and then chased his own pleasure, falling on you like a predator taking down his prey, fucking you without giving a damn about how sensitive you were at this moment. It seemed like he wanted to wring every last bit of sensation from you before he finally pulled out and stood up, and seeing him like this towering over you, almost made you come again. Grabbing your hair, he pulled you close.

“Make me spend,” he rasped. You reached up and stroked him, until he came all over your chest and neck with a deep moan.

You both caught your breath for a few moments before Arthur let go of your hair and sat down on the cot next to you.

You looked up at him, he looked at you.

“You learn your lesson?”

“...Yeah,” you said, after a while.

“Sorry about your dress. I’ll go find ya something else to wear, you stay here and clean up.”

You nodded as he patted your head, put himself back together, and left his tent, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

***

Arthur walked slowly to your spot in the camp. He needed some time to collect his thoughts. He hadn't meant to go so hard on you, but just imagining the danger you could've been in had you been caught just made his blood boil. Couldn't you see that he was just trying to protect you?

“You work out your temper?”

Arthur turned to Dutch and scowled. “I don't wanna hear it.”

Dutch shrugged, but there was a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth that Arthur didn't like.

“Just sayin’, glad you found an outlet for your anger. I’m guessin’ she liked it,” he said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Goddammit Dutch, let it go,” he grumbled, and Dutch walked away, laughing heartily.

He found a blouse, underthings, and a pair of black pants in your bag, and quickly brought them back to his tent.

***

You had cleaned up with the basin just inside of his tent. You had cut yourself free with the knife that was left on his belt, but had nicked yourself in the process. You were licking the blood off your wrist when Arthur came in, your clothes under one arm.

“Darlin’, I coulda cut you free if you had waited.”

“If I spend all my time waiting for you, I wouldn’t be me.”

Arthur shut his mouth and thought about his next words before he spoke. “Was I too hard on you?”

“Yeah, yeah you was,” you said. “But… but I understand. You was worried about me. You coulda just told me why.”

“Would that have stopped you?”

“Yeah, outta respect for your feelin’s, I woulda.”

Arthur felt like a big dumb idiot at that moment and looked down at his feet. He saw you from under the brim of his hat walk up to him and put your hands on his face.

“Just tell me straight,” you said gently. “Stop bein’ so overbearin’, I can’t stand it.”

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “Please don’t go anywhere without me.”

You smiled. That sentence held so much more than a simple command.

“Alright,” you said. “I promise if I go somewhere, you’ll be right there with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that turned out longer than I thought. Also I kind of assumed a female reader. If you want a male reader version of this, comment on this fic and let me know. Send me requests via ask on tumblr @verai-marcel. I might be slow, but I guarantee quality smut for you if you're willing to wait.


End file.
